codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
A Silent Battle
WARNING! Contains strong language, strong violence and political nature. Recommended for a mature audience and not for those who are ignorant of the NI Troubles. Format *1978-9:First couple of chapters *1985: Main part of the story Prologue “Do you know what you did Danny?” Do you? Fucking answer me you fucking tout!” shouted Séan as he beat Danny. “Listen mate why did you go and tell that peeler about Eoin, we were friends all three of us, remember when we used to throw rocks at those peelers?” I said as I grabbed my pistol, Danny shouted “I had to Liam, I fucking had to alright” “Why then?” asked Séan in a raised voice as I proceeded to kneecap Danny “Sorry mucker, you knew this was coming”. We left the flat and headed towards our car. “Hey Liam, we’re in Belfast we should pick up some girls and have some fun” Séan said to me as I opened the car door “You’re from Gweedore which is home to some of the best girls in the province, you live in Derry which is home to the best girls in the Six Counties and you want to fuck some Belfast slags?” I replied and Séan responded as I started the car and drove off “Good point, I heard AIDS is prevalent in Belfast anyway” which I said back “Nope just in loyalist West Belfast and the Village” and Séan said “You mean the place off Deliverance right?” which I told him then “Nah lad that’s Mount Vernon”. We arrived in Derry around half six in the morning. It was a sunny late July morning. “What are you going to tell Marié?” Séan asked and I replied “Well Sullivan, I told her I would be away at a party”. As I approached my flat I met Paddy Aiken, Marié’s cousin “How’s things McClusky” he greeted me, I said back “Ah not much, any word on Slate?” and Paddy said to me “Nah no word mucker but we heard that some bastard over in the Waterside knows where he hides”. As I opened my door I turned back to Paddy who was heading away and asked him “Who?” and he said to me “Some bastard, we don’t know yet man”. I got into bed with Marié and fell asleep. Chapter 1 A little backdrop on me, Danny and Eoin we grew up in the Bogside area of the city side. Me and Danny were born in the Rossville flats and I can say this it was a very shitty area but it could have been worse we could have been from the Creggan, Huns or just inbred for that matter. Not that I have anything against Prods but by Hun I mean their “working class” and the beloved drug dealers and neo-Nazis of this class. Well anyway in Northern Ireland when I was born in 1964 you had two people the Protestant community and the Huns and we Taigs didn’t get a say. My da was a real mucker from the strand and my mother was a local to here. I was the youngest of four, two sisters and a brother who now frequents a bar called Envoys (Google it). Da who was well educated managed to secure a few jobs before I was born but lost them after they found out he was actually a Taig bastard called Dermot who was from a house near Saint Patrick’s (Bavarian) church and not some Proddy one from Limavady called Jeremiah, yeah my dad was very skilled with translating names and putting on a Limavady accent (just sound castrated). Ma worked as a sectary for a lawyer, she kept her job because he too was a Taig bastard called Dermot and it was actually through their work relation I met Marié. You see Dermot is Marié’s da and the step-dad of her half-brother Matthew. Never knew Matt that well but I knew their cousin Paddy Aiken who was from Brandywell. The Lafferty’s were a small family themselves and I believe it might have something to do with what I heard on my confirmation. It was just after the ceremony and I heard Dermot talking to Eoin’s da and he said “Honestly who could believe in such shite” anyone with an IQ over sixty knew what he was talking about. I remember when the Pope visited us he was watching RTÉ and pissed himself laughing at the amount of people who went to see him in the rain and muck. Sonya was never that religious either especially if she remarried after Matthew’s dad jumped off the Craigavon Bridge. Chapter 2 The best days of my life were probably the late seventies before joining the Provos. “Okay which one of you bastards wants to be Brit?” I asked Danny, Eoin and a friend of ours Shea. “Shea can be his dad wears sash anyway” Danny said and Shea replied “He’s with the Ancient Order of Hibernians he’s not a Hun” and I said to him “The only things I like about Hibernian is the country and the team” with Eoin quickly repeating “Your dad’s a sweaty bigoted bastard who can’t stick his dick out of your ma’s fat cunt”. At that moment Shea got up and went for Eoin who quickly countered him “You watch it you wee inbred bastard” he said “Hey Shea are you the tenth of twenty of the twenty-fifth of fifty?” added Danny referring to Shea being the fifth of ten (and later the fifth of fifteen). Personally I think the only reason Shea did hang out with us was because we were much more tolerable. Shea’s dad was an abusive drunk and frat boy who hated just about anybody who wasn’t Irish Catholic and that included Irish who weren’t Taigs and Catholics who weren’t Paddies but for the latter the pope was an obvious exception as were overseas Irish but as long as the belonged to the same hate group as him. I remember that same night Shea made an insult about Eoin’s brother who lived in Croatia. Eoin had beat Shea to the Undertones the irony was that Shea was beaten by his dad for simply playing their music on the radio. Eoin was very friendly with his Croatian sister-in-law and that’s why I think he almost killed the bead rattling prick. Aye Shea was a fundy alright and us lads were atheist (though Danny worshiped Oddball from Kelly’s Heroes but I’ll get onto that later). Eoin himself though was clean enough the only flaw with him was owning a human punch bag. He also came from another small enough family but I suppose his parents worked more, they were both teachers at our school and both his brother and sister lived abroad, his sister in Seattle and his brother in Istria. He never joined the PIRA either which has left the reason unknown of why the RUC wanted him. “Look please Eoin stop beating me I have to go home now” and Danny then said “Fair point daddy does enough and it is almost half eight”. As soon as Shea left the container we walked over to a wall and sat down. It was a warm summers evening, one of those nights when you’re fifteen and no one at home gave a shite of what you did. “He cries over us not believing in god” I said laughing and Danny responded “I’m not atheist, I believe in a god” which Eoin asked him who and Danny told him it was Oddball and gave the reason “Come on he’s a fucking hippy who drives a Sherman tank how can he not be god?” Chapter 3 In a neighbouring flat lived Séan Sullivan, a Provo who was sent on foreign diplomatic missions to places like Palestine and South Africa for friendship talks and to places like Libya, Yugoslavia and Cuba hoping for legal weapons supplements. Séan was from Gweedore originally and lived fast. Just like most Republic volunteers his age he joined after Bloody Sunday. Every time he returned from abroad he invited us in to his flat. “Hey it’s Séan, where’s he back from this time?” Danny said seeing Séan’s car drive up. “Dia duit lads, conas atá tú?” Séan asked, I replied “Táimid fíneáil where were you?” and he answered “Palestine, got this jacket from a lad named Ibrahim, oh and this is Mina she’s from the PLO and coming to stay here awhile. Anyway come on in” Mina was something alright and we didn’t have to ask what the women were like which was always positive anyway. “Soicind amháin who’s this wanker?” Séan asked about Shea and I told him “He’s some bead rattler his dad’s with the AOH” Séan replied “Cairde?” and Danny told him “More like stalker”. Séan went over to Shea and asked him a question “Ancient Order and you’re a bead rattler, do you believe in Noah’s Ark, Adam and Eve and all? which Shea replied to “Well yeah it’s fact” Eoin sniggered and said “Tá tu an fucking amadán” and Séan told him “Tá sé ag insint dom conas dul ceart daoine isteach philéar salann níos déanaí ceart go leor”. We went into Séan’s flat and sat down. “So you got that jacket from Mina’s people?” Eoin asked and Séan confirmed it. Séan’s flat was full of stuff from his travels, this time he brought home a Palestinian flag, uniform and girl. He also had a portrait of the Yugoslavian leader Tito and a MK flag. “Hey Liam your name sounds awfully familiar” Séan said and I replied “Liam McClusky, why” he then asked me “Are you named after anyone?” “My dad named me after an IRA man from Donegal, his name was Liam McClusky. Da said he charged at an RIC machine gun outside Derrybeg I can imagine the peeler shouting ‘Fenian bastards’ while he fired the gun well anyway he had a bomb and ran over to the bunker and blew himself up. It was my great-grandfather who came over to him in his dying breath” and Séan replied “I always thought he survived but fell on his rifle” I just shrugged my shoulders.